Unexpected Hope
by expressing
Summary: Caroline goes to NOLA to confront Klaus after learning of Hayley's pregnancy from Tyler. What she finds when she gets there changes her goal. Would she sticks around and uses her new found powers to help Klaus make the city safe for Hope to come back? please review and PM me if you have any questions. Thank you! And I do not own the Dark Hunter series or The Originals!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline goes to NOLA to confront Klaus after learning of Hayley's pregnancy from Tyler. What she finds when she gets there changes her goal. Would she sticks around and uses her new found powers to help Klaus make the city safe for Hope to come back?

Prologue

Caroline's POV

It has been months since I had last seen Klaus. Months since I finally gave in to what I had been feeling all along and decided to just go for it. Months since I have watched my best friend Stefan get his heart ripped out in front me and since I lost Bonnie. It has also been that long since I started training on using my new found powers and getting to know the family member I never knew I had. The one that is so powerful that he is one of the most feared being in the universe. A chtonian. Savitar. My great great, add a lot more great uncle. Or that's what I consider him and the others. They are the family that I never thought that I would want but has grown to love nonetheless.

About 6 months ago, I was saved from a werewolf attack by a witch, a very powerful witch. One who informed me that she has been trying to track me down for weeks in an effort to have her husband teach me how to be what I am: a chtonian. She is a very powerful witch and from what I have witnessed in the past 6 months, also something else. Her name is Aisha. She informed me that when I died and came back as a vampire, it suppressed the powers that I have as a chtonian. Usually, a chtonian is either born or made through rebirth. As in you die, but you come back with all the powers trying to destroy everything around me before ripping me apart if I cannot be grounded. Due to the fact that when I died I had vampire blood in my system and I came back a vampire, my powers were suppressed in order to keep the balance. However, given recent events and the dwindling number of my race, she decided to find me and have me trained in order to reveal my powers. According to her, they would need all the help they can get when it comes time for the final battle against Noir and his sister; Azura.

"Oomph" I was so lost in thought while I was walking that I didn't see anyone until I ran into someone. I look up to apologize and find myself staring at Tyler, the newly returned from the dead human Tyler.

"Uh, sorry" I said while about to walk away. I mean it's not like we could just chit chat given that he hates me after he learned that I slept with his arch nemesis.

"Caroline, you're back. So, did you finally realize that Klaus was a killer who will never change despite the fact that he's about to be a daddy?"

Due to the excessive training I had every day to learn how to control my powers as they reveal themselves with the help of Aisha and due to my physical exercises with my uncle to learn how to defend myself, everyone except for my mom and Stefan thought I had moved away since I only came home using, wait what did Tyler just say?

"Tyler, what do you mean about Klaus about to become a dad? He's a vampire, he can't procreate."

"Oh, I see you didn't know," I can see that Tyler is about to enjoy what he's about to tell me next and that scares me given that he hates me. "Klaus miraculously knocked up a wolf given that he's half werewolf now."

"Wh….what?" I was shocked and I started walking away as to not let him see how much this news affected me.

"Oh and Caroline, the wolf Klaus knocked up, it's Hayley."

After hearing this, I decided I didn't care anymore if Tyler knew that the news hurt me. I ran home at vamp speed and went straight to my room. I laid on my bed and cry. I cry for the fact that he did not tell me himself. I cry for the broken promises he made me. While I have not admitted my feelings aloud, the way that the news affected me made me realize that they ran deeper than I originally thought. Why? Why would he not tell me? Why did he keep this to himself? Why sleep with Hayley of all people? So many questions were running around in my mind and the only person who could answer them was Klaus himself and he was in New Orleans. After laying there running through my options for about an hour, I decided against calling him. After all, he did say that I would always be welcome whenever I wish to join him. I want him to have to look me in the eyes when he explains how he could just ask for my confession that day knowing that he left a pregnant Hayley, whom I hate, back in New Orleans. Decision made, I decide to inform my mom and Stefan of my plans then coming here to pack up. I was going to New Orleans and Klaus better have an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals. There will be original characters as the story progresses. Please review and let me know if you guys have any suggestions or questions by sending me PMs.**

Chapter 1

Finally, I thought as I drive by the welcome to New Orleans sign signaling to me that I am close to my destination. It has been seventy five hours since Tyler dropped the bomb that Klaus was going to be a dad and had knocked up none other than the were slut herself. It had taken me longer than I thought to tell my mom and Stefan that I needed to go to New Orleans given that I had to reassure the former that I would be fine going to see Klaus. To make matters worse, I had to tell uncle Sav that I needed a week of from training to handle some personal matters. The only reason he even agreed to let me go was because for the past six months, I had worked my butt off to learn how to fight and control my powers.

Ouch, speaking of butts, mine was numb after so many hours of sitting down since and stopping only once to refuel during the twenty nine hours' drive. Speaking of driving, why the hell did I ever think it was a good idea to drive that far instead of just using my powers to pop in to Klaus's home and confront him? Oh wait, I haven't told him of my powers yet and I did not know if I planned on doing so. I mean, he was going to be a daddy after all. Ok, so popping in was out but why the hell did I not just fly. I guess being upset makes me act like an idiot. Oh crap, I need to focus on driving instead of doing so much thinking. While a crash would not kill me, I would not want to take an innocent life just because I'm upset.

According to my info, Klaus lives in the French Quarter of New Orleans. When I finally pull up in the middle of the French quarter, my senses are overwhelmed by the scents of werewolves. Wait, why were there so many werewolves in an area that is supposed to be run by vampires? As I wanted to stay under the radar and I wanted to save myself another painful bite, I decide to use my powers to mask the fact that I'm a vampire. Better safe than sorry. Even with all the powers that I now had, I did not want to risk hurting or killing an innocent werewolf that mistakes me for an easy bite due to the fact that I'm still considered a baby vampire by people not privy to my new status.

As I was walking in the French Quarter, on my way to my destination, I saw what looked to be a shrine from a distance. It looks to be kind of old since almost everything in it was either broken or disorganized but what drew my attention was the fresh bouquet of flowers that was laying underneath a plaque as if it had been changed that same day. Curious, I decide to walk towards it and check it out. As I draw near, the amount of spaces that the shrine occupies let me know exactly that many lives were lost. However, while that is devastating news even though I never knew any of these people, what shocked me and almost sent me to my knees in grief and shock was the plaque above the fresh bouquet of flowers. It reads: "in memory of baby Mikaelson." I only know one Mikaelson family that lives in NOLA, and one of its members is the reason that I'm here, to confront him about not telling that he's going to be a father. No, I think to myself, Klaus is a hybrid that is so devious that when you think you're one step ahead of him, he's already 3 steps ahead of you and always has a backup plan ready for every little thing. There's no way this plaque is for his kid. Oh God, now what do I do? I don't want to confront him about what Tyler told me and bring up the fact that he lost his child. Wait, I can use my powers. I can just look and see what happened to the baby. As I was about to do just that just like my uncle had thought me, I realize that doing so would be breaking his trust. While Klaus and I are far from traditional friends and even though I am mad at him at the moment, I don't want to break his trust if I could help it. Due to the amount of deaths I can estimate by looking at the shrine, I decide that I can just ask and find out what happened. What better place to get information than at a bar from a bar tender? My mind made up, I start walking to a bar that I passed on my way. Time to figure out what happened.

Next: Caroline meets Camille who explains to her what happens neither aware that the other knows Klaus.

Caroline calls her best friend for advice before making her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your supports. I do not own TVD or DH. I just have an overactive imagination. Here is chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy! R&amp;R please! Sorry for the long chapter but I had to keep my promise of everything I would include in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

I walked into the bar and head straight to sit on a stool where I know for sure that I can get the bartender's attention. From my seat, I can see a blonde bartender approximately across from me serving someone. She turns to look at me saying: "I'll be with you shortly"

After about a minute that feels like eternity to me given the goal of my visit there, the waitress whose name tag identifies as Cami comes to take my order.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Hi Cami, I'm Caroline, I would like a glass of bourbon on rocks please."

"Hi Caroline, nice to meet you. I have not seen you around here before, are you new to the quarter?" Cami asks

"Actually," I answer "I'm new to New Orleans all together" while giving her a shy smile in return.

"Well, welcome to NOLA" she says as she puts my drink in front of me.

"Thank you" she gives me a nod and went on to serve the next customer. A few minutes later, as I was deep in thought thinking how to bring up the topic of the shrine with Cami, she comes up to me to ask if I was in need of another drink. I reply positively. As she was fixing me the drink, she asks: "Why are you in such deep thoughts? Trouble with a boyfriend?" as I was about to answer, I figure that this was my window to ask about the shrine.

"No, I'm just thinking of something I saw on my way to this bar."

"And what would that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I don't mind at all, I was actually hoping for someone to shed some lights for me on what caused so many lives to be lost. I saw the shrine" I say, hoping she would not catch on to the fact that I'm fishing.

Cami looks nervous and I could tell she was thinking on what to tell me. As time drags, I figure she would just lie to me and say she does not know or something equally unbelievable as her face gives everything away, but then, she begins to talk: "a few months ago, six months to be precise, there was some disturbances in the city due to a family of gangsters. They wanted control over the city but they encountered some obstacles along the way from the previously family in charge. As the fight dragged on, it got bloodier, the people who died were the results in the final battle between those two families, the previous family in charge lost, it was a massacre."

After hearing Cami's story, I started thinking, was any of it true? I mean, gangsters? But then I remembered, NOLA was a city run by vampires that inhabited in the French Quarter. However, due to the overwhelming presence of wolves that I've sensed, I can tell that is no longer true. So, Cami must have replaced the vampire fractions and the werewolves' fractions as gangsters' family in her story. Which would make the story true. Which in turns means that the werewolves won the battle. But where was Klaus and his family? As I was thinking, Cami had moved away to serve other customers and was now back standing in front of me.

"There's something I don't get." I say to her

"And what is that?" she responds.

"From your story, you say that those people lost their lives in a battle, but, there's a plaque out there dedicated to a baby, how was a baby part of this fight? Where were her parents?" I finally got to the questions I wanted to ask all along. As I finish speaking, there was this sadness that came on her feature when I mentioned the baby. Her face tells me that she had some sort of relationship with the baby's, whom I'm still hoping is not who I think they are, family.

"The baby died a few hours after its birth due to an act of extreme cruelty. She was an innocent who got dragged into a fight that reached its climax the day of her birth. And the sad part, her family has been known as one of the most feared given that they're always one step ahead, except for on that day. She was supposed to be their miracle. Someone else got the upper hand." As Cami answers my questions, my heart sinks because now I know without a doubt that the plaque is for the child Tyler informed me that Hayley was carrying. But how? How the hell did someone outsmart not just Klaus but the Mikaelson's family? I was in shock but I was also grieving. Klaus had lost his kid. Without stopping to think that Cami might get suspicious if I leave now after hearing the story, I put some money on the bar, tossed back my drink and left while her back was to me helping a customer. (I'm assuming that Cami knows the gender of the baby).

As I was walking, I had no idea where I was going. I just knew that I needed to clear my head so I could think and come up with a plan. While I came here to face Klaus for what I consider to be a betrayal after what happened between us the last time he was in Mystic Falls while not telling me of Hayley. Also because of the fact that I have finally admitted to myself that I have feelings for him, all that went out to the window. I know that he needs someone right now, I just have no clue what to do or if I could be that someone. So, I decide to check into a hotel in order to get some privacy from prying ears to make a phone call.

An hour later, I was sitting on my bed in my newly acquired hotel suite dialing my best friend's number.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice through the phone was a welcome sound after the news that I just had.

"HI" from my pause and my tone of voice, Stefan instantly figures out that something was wrong. This was confirmed when he asks "what's wrong? Did you talk to Klaus?"

"No" I answer softly after a pause that lasted less than thirty seconds, Stefan's voice comes back on

"Care, what is it? You're scaring me, why haven't you talked to Klaus? Did you change your mind? What's going on?" the fact that he was asking so many questions at once tells me exactly how scared he really is. And the fact that all I can hear in his voice is fear for my safety and warmth, I break down and tells him everything that has happened since I got to NOLA, from seeing the shrine to the heartbreaking news I have received ending in : now I don't know what to do. I can't even imagine what he's going through. Going through a thousand years thinking you can't have kids, miraculously impregnating a werewolf than have that baby rip out of your arms hours after its birth. I want to be there for him but I don't know how. I know he's this bad guy but nobody deserves to lose their child" By the end of my speech, I was sobbing. Stefan says nothing. He waits until I finish letting it out before he speaks.

"Care, I think at this point you do know what to do. However, you're letting what others would think if they learn of your feelings for him stop you. Like you say Care, no one should experience that pain, especially not alone. While Klaus has his family and Hayley there, I doubt he lets them in. But, I think he would let you in. Forget what people will think and follow your heart. You are a good person Caroline Forbes and you would never turn your back on anyone. Know that I will always be there. I am only a phone call away. And if you need me down there, I will be on the next flight out. I will always have your back." After hearing Stefan's speech, I felt extremely better.

"How do you always know what to say? Thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome Care. Bye" we hang up.

A few minutes after my phone all with Stefan, I came up with a plan. I decided to go take a shower. After unpacking and picking out the clothes that I am going to wear, I send one text before heading for my shower.

To: Klaus

Meet me at Hotel Le Marais in two hours. Key card at the front desk with the name Stefan Salvator. They are expecting you. Someone's whose honesty you value.

**This is the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing. Also send me ideas of what you would like to see as the story develops. Send me your questions. Should I write the next chapter based on Klaus's point of view? Also follow me on TUMBLR under the name of ****Chanice18****. Let me know if you're having trouble finding it. About to post outfit she was wearing when she arrives. Check it out! I follow back and I would be adding the different outfits I imagine Caroline's wearing throughout the story on my page. I spell check but please let me know if I make grammar mistakes. Thank you! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**I do not own TO or DHS. **

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I wish I had a valuable excuse for the long wait for the chapter, but I only have one: the classic one, laziness. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Every time I make the decision to update, I find a Klaroline fanfic that I just had to read. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them. They keep me going. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! Please R&amp;R and remember to follow me on tumblr under the name Chanice18 to see Caroline's outfit.**

Klaus's POV

It has been 6 months, 3 days, 17 hours and 45 seconds since I had to hand my daughter over to my sister and faked her death in the quarter to keep her safe from my enemies. The first couple of months I barely remember as I was drowning my despair, hopelessness, and heartbreak in alcohol and blood overuse. Basically, everything I could find that would keep me from thinking about my little angel, my Hope. Everything that would keep me from focusing on the pain that I feel since I handed my little girl over to my sister. The months following that day had been hard on all three of us, especially Hayley. While at first I pretended that I didn't want the baby, I would give anything to have been able to hold her and put her to bed at night instead of having to send her away from her parents because of mistakes and enemies that we made. A millennia's worth of enemies and mistakes finally back to bit me in the arse. A millennia's worth of hope for something that I did not even let myself dream of finally came true with one tiny, perfect being. So, after I pulled my head on straight, I decided that I would not grieve because, if I had to burn this city to the ground and rebuild it again, I will see my daughter again and this city will bow down to its heir, its future queen. Her mother, her uncle and I will get to raise her. Along with her aunt whom has her now. So, instead of trying to bury the pain like I've done for the past millennia, I do the opposite, I unearth those pains, those demons that I had hoped that I would never have to face again and focus all those emotions on one thing: making this city safe for my daughter. Everyone who gets in my way, everyone who plotted her demise before she was even born, they better run for the hills and forget they had ever known me or mine or I will hunt them down and make them pay.

Digging through the feelings that I buried so deep have not been easy but it needed to be done because NOLA is not the only thing that needs a makeover, I need to let go of the past hurts and betrayals in order to give my Hope a safe and stable home environment when I finally get her back. Some of those feelings have brought me to the brink a couple of times. They have bought me to the point where I came close to turn off my feelings and set NOLA and everyone who had conspired against me and mine ablaze. I want revenge but I know I can't do that, I have to think of my little girl. Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that church held helpless as the witches cut the baby from Hayley, kill her and take the baby to be sacrificed. A sacrifice my own mother orchestrated. Every time I have that nightmare, only one thing keeps me from turning off my emotions so I would stop feeling so helpless is the memory of her: Caroline. The memory of that last day that I saw her. As I let myself get lost in what happened that day, my phone beeps signaling a new message coming in. While I would have loved to just ignore it and go back to that place with the happy memories, I couldn't. It might be news on from one of my spies on the Guererro wolves and their plans.

Wait, this couldn't be right. The text message was from Caroline. The Caroline that I was just thinking of. Why is she texting me? Is she in danger? What I find when I open the text shocks me even more then the fact that I received a text from her in the first place. The text was for a meeting, with her. Not only did she want to see me but she was also here in NOLA. Something's not right. Caroline made me promise to walk away and not look bad. Why would she be in New Orleans and why would she be texting me to meet her. It was either that one of my enemies found out about her and was setting a trap for me or her friends unleashed someone they should not have and they sent her as bait to get my help. Well, too bad, I will only leave New Orleans for one person at the moment: Hope. I hope she's not here for my help because I will turn her down and I don't want her thinking that I no longer cared based on what happened the last time I saw her. I do care but, shocking even to me, I care about making this city safe for my daughter more.

What should I do? If someone is using her as bait, I can't just live her for them to get impatient and kill her. I don't want her to die. If she's here to ask for my help, I have to face her sooner or later to make her go back to that forsaken town of hers where it's safe. And not stay in the French quarter full with werewolves that don't take too well to vampires in the quarter. Either way, I have to check it out to see what's going on. Decision made, I grab my jacket and head out, I only had 30 minutes to get to the hotel and see what's going on.

**Here it is, I know it's not the best but please bear with me. I promise the next chapter won't take too long since it's already started and it will also be better. I spell checked but please let me know of any errors or any ideas you guys have. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TO or DH. Since nobody followed me on tumblr, I won't post anymore outfits. If you guys interested in seeing the outfits that I imagine Caroline wears, follow ****Chanice18 on tumblr****. 3 follows and I'll put the next outfit and a sneak peek for next chapter. Once again, thank you for the support!**

Chapter 4

When I get to the hotel, I follow the instructions from the text and got a room card for a room on the 5th floor. Deciding to just go with it, I made my way to the elevator and press the button for the 5th floor. If this was a trap, I feel bad for whomever set it, I'm in the mood for bloody murder tonight. When I get to the floor, I locate the room and slide the card in the key hole, the door opens, I walk inside with my senses on alert not knowing what to expect but what I found sent joy coursing through me, Caroline sitting on a couch as if she's waiting for me. Before I approach, I send my senses to investigate the suite, nobody else but the two of us. Which means, she's here for help. What did her friends get themselves into this time? Well, let get this over with because whatever it is, they have to find another savior. I'm busy.

"Hello love." I say and smirk at her. She looks at me with a real smile on her face as if she's happy to see me or maybe I'm just wishing.

"Hello Klaus, thanks for coming". She says while standing up and walking towards me. Not knowing her intention for walking to me, I stand there on alert because while I'm hoping that she's here for me, I can't help but distrust her. She is the blonde distraction after all. Which is why I'm even more shocked when she pulls me in for a hug. Caroline Forbes does not hug me, not when she's playing distraction and not even when we became 'friends'. While I would love to old her close and just hold each other, I know this is some kind of trick, so I push her back "who are you"?

Caroline's POV

The moment Klaus steps into the room, my heart skips a beat. 'He's here, he came' were the only things going through my mind as I walked up and hug him. I didn't expect him to push me away and ask who I was, which confused me at first but then I figured it out. This is my first time hugging Klaus, well, platonically and he's distrustful. What to say.

"Hello Klaus, good to see you too. Sorry I hugged you, I didn't get the memo that said we were no longer friends as friends hug each other when they see one another after a long absence. Sorry, I just thought you still wanted to be friends after sleeping with me."

"Caroline? He says my name as a question, apparently still not completely believing it's me. I raise my eyebrow in that way that I do that means 'really?' and that when he finally believes it's me. "Sorry, I was shocked that you hugged me since the last time we saw each other after a long period of absence, you whooshed at the sight of my face. My bad. Let's start over". I walk over to her and hug her tight to me and she hugged me back. While I wish we could stay like this, I can't help but be suspicious. She's acting different. Why? Time to find out.

"Love, not that I'm not thrill to see you, but what are you doing here"?

**Please R&amp;R. I really need the reviews, they keep me going. Thank you for all the follows and favorites, they encourage me. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Caroline and Klaus talk next chapter. Will he be truthful? UPDATE SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I started this chapter months ago but I had no idea of where to take it. Finally finished it. Thank you to all the new follows/favorites. Thank you for my two reviewers and all the others. This is for you guys! Please review!

Chapter 5

Caroline's POV

The QUESTION Klaus asked me confused me at first. Then, I understand. Every time that I seeked Klaus out in the past was to ask him for something or distract him so my friends could carry out whatever plans they made against him. While I should feel mad that he made me feel awful that I used him in the past after he got Hayley pregnant, I was just glad to see him, glad to see that he hadn't turned it off after what I just learned happened. Glad to see… that he is staring at me waiting for an answer. So, I gave him one, the honest reason why I'm in NOLA.

"Tyler told me about you and Hayley,"

"Caroline, I"

"No, let me finish". I cut him off. "after he told me, I was pissed, I mean, you Had the nerve to go to Mystic Falls and ask for my confession while you hid from me the fact that you had a baby momma waiting for you at home in the form of the wolf slut." When I say that, Klaus gives me that little smile that usually makes me not want to think twice about giving in to him.

"Are you jealous?" he asks

"What, no" of course I'm jealous. "Why would I be jealous? You and I were a onetime thing, I just feel like you lied to me and used me." All true but I was also jealous. Not that I would admit that aloud to him. Cocky original hybrid. As I was ranting at him, Klaus slowly approaches me and put his hand on my shoulder to make me stare straight at him. It was like his way of telling me that what I'm about to say is the truth.

"Caroline, I didn't tell you about Hayley because what happened between her and me was a mistake. However," he continues before I could talk, "it is a mistake that I do not regret as it wielded the consequence of something that I thought my mother had stolen from me a thousand years ago when she made me and my siblings into what we are today." When Klaus saw that, I remember the reason why I was no longer mad at him. I remember what I'd learned, the death of his child.

"I'm sorry." I say before he could go on. He looked confused at first but then he registered what I'd say.

"What? Why are you sorry love?" How could I answer him? I knew the only way was to go with the truth but I didn't want to unnecessarily hurt him. I mean it has only being six months, is it too soon to bring up? "Love," Klaus inquires once again "why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry about your child's death." When I say that, there was a fleeting look that passed across his face, too fast for me to tell before his face returns to a blank mask. After what felt like forever but were instead seconds without him replying, I decided to say something.

"How do you know about that?" he says before I had the chance say anything further.

"I saw the plaque in the shrine that was built in the quarter and I had a brief talk with someone who confirmed it." I reply while keeping a close eye on him to see how my words were affecting him. Unfortunately, his face was giving nothing away. So, I decided to keep going. "I have no idea what you're going through. I've never had children so I don't know what it's like to lose one; especially one that was so young. However, I do know what it likes to lose someone that you love and I know how deep that pain goes. I know that feeling of hopelessness that stems from knowing that you couldn't do anything despite what you are.." before I could finish, Klaus's face transformed in one of absolute sadness.

"No Caroline, you don't know the feeling of hopelessness that I have and how much I loathe myself for what happened to my daughter on the hour of her birth. You don't know the impotency that I feel knowing that I am the most powerful and feared being on this wretched earth. I am the being that thousands have tried to kill but always failed to do so because I have always been one step ahead. To know all that and to know that I absolutely failed my daughter and her mother because my dead mother has been plotting her demise with someone that I trusted. To know that I've never in my one thousand years of my life never bested, and the one day that I was, it was by my own mother and it gave her access to my defenseless child that I was to protect. No Caroline, you don't"

After he was done talking, he ran out of the hotel room. But not before I saw the look of completely heartbreak and misery on his face. I don't know how long I stood there after he left but by the time I could feel something other than utter than numbness, I feel anger coursing through me, not at Klaus because I understand where he was coming from. The Caroline that he left behind in Mystic Falls would have no idea of that heartbreak. That anger was directed at one person, Esther Mikaelson. How dare she call herself a mother? How dare she labels her children monsters in need of being killed while she has been the real monster all along? How dare she treats her kids like this when she has a second chance with them while some people would give their lives just to be able to hug their son once? I wanted to track her down and kill her and this time, I would make sure that she would never be able to come back again. But I couldn't do that. While I have never lost a child, I have lost friends and I have lost family. I know that need of revenge that keeps you going. And if my honorary grandmother was right, that need is what keeps you going day in and day out. Knowing that one day, you will avenge your loved one. I may hate Hayley but no one deserves the pain she is going through.

I could pack up my stuff and get back to my life. God knows, I have enough battles to fight on my own, but I wasn't going to do that, I was going to stay and I was going to help Klaus kill his mother. This time for good. With that decided, I went to find Klaus. It was time that we talked. I needed to know what he was doing and how could I help. But for now, I would keep the extent of which I could help to myself, I would keep my new found powers to myself.

Remember to review! And constructive criticism is always welcome! The next chapter shouldn't be long as I've already written it. It just needs to be tweaked.


End file.
